


Birthday

by ZombieCak3



Series: Historia Mana: Short Stories of the Dark Magician Girl [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Birthday, Friendship, Memory World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCak3/pseuds/ZombieCak3
Summary: When a girl doesn't have a birthday, its up to the Prince to give her one │Visiting a friend on his birthday. Mana/DMG-centric.
Series: Historia Mana: Short Stories of the Dark Magician Girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849558
Kudos: 1





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Part of 'Historia Mana: A Collection of shorts'  
> These two shorts are from drabbles created for my tumblr blog @ mahoushojoumonster

# Birthday - 1

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“So when’s your birthday,” the Prince asked at random one day. “I feel like I should know it.”

Mana just looked at him. “My what…?”

“You birthday. You know, day you were born and celebrated… by your family and friends…?”

Mana just looked at him, still unsure. “I don’t know… I don’t ever remember having a birthday.“

Mahaad looked over to Atem, a small frown on his face. “Atem, really…”

“Is it fun…?” The urchin was quiet as she asked, looking down at the stone under her feet. 

“Well, yes… People celebrate the fact that you’re alive on your birthday.”

Mana only seemed to curl into herself more. “That’s alright… I don’t have one, and I’ve never needed one…”

Mahaad sighed. “Of course you have a birthday, Mana. It’s on the anniversary of the day you were born, it could be relatively easy to find out by looking through census records.”

“Yes, but… It’s a waste of time. I don’t need a–”

“Everyone needs a birthday!” Atem interjected. “And if you don’t want to bother records people, that’s fine! It’s stuffy in there anyway!”

“What are you proposing, Atem…?” Mahaad closed his book. He already knew well enough what the prince was going to do.

“I don’t need one-” Mana tried to insist again, but cut off as the Prince’s arms suddenly tightened around her and lifted the little girl off of her feet.

“Aaah?!” The little girl shrieked.

“I declare today to be your birthday, and no ‘but’s!” He declared loudly. “Today is marked as Mana’s birthday, and shall it be known forever more!”

“You can’t make a royal decree over something like this,” Mahaad sighed, going back to his book… But there was a tiny smile on his face.

“Of course I can! I’m going to be the Pharaoh some day, I need to practice making decrees, and this is worth it! So, how about it, Mana? Happy Birthday!”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------♡♡♡---------

Thousands of years later, the spirit sat in the desert sand, over the ruins of vaguely that courtyard where her Pharaoh had once decreed she should have a birthday, watching the sun rise over the horizon.

She smiled, humming softly under her breath. 

“Thank you for the birthday… Atem…”

She giggled and vanished, ready to start her day.

# Birthday - 2

  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


The air, musty.

The rooms, dark. 

Silent.

Cold.

She hated it here.

Yet, she felt an obligation to be here. As always.

It was his birthday, and she couldn’t bare for him to be alone on his birthday.

It had been several thousand years, and she hadn’t missed one, returning to the tomb just to spend time with hm.

The dark magician girl settled herself down lightly on the dais next to his sarcophagus, the small golden box filled with pieces of the millennium pendant in her hands.

It must be so lonely, being trapped here, unable to do anything but wait for destiny to take him again.

She cleared her throat.

“Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday, dear ... ... …” She couldn’t remember.

That was what hurt the most about this whole situation.

Since the spell had been cast to wipe his name from existence – protection, Set had called it – she couldn’t even remember the name of her best friend.

A small sad smile danced on her lips and she pulled the box closer to her chest.

“… Happy birthday… To... you. We’ll set you free soon, my Pharaoh… I promise you…”


End file.
